In recent years there have been proposed and developed various types of hybrid system equipped automotive vehicles using both an engine and an electric motor as a driving power source. These vehicles are commonly known as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV). New developments in hybrid technology have allowed manufacturers to provide customers with multi-mode hybrid system vehicles, as opposed to single mode hybrid system vehicles. In order to ensure that the HEV can operate effectively and safely without the full availability of controllers and signals, manufacturers have found it desirable to have a system which precisely monitors, detects, and determines system failures. Further, manufacturers have found it desirable to have a system which selects and calibrates system remedial actions responsive to such system failures. Upon execution of the selected and calibrated remedial actions, manufacturers have also found it desirable to monitor the relevant remedial actions to ensure that they have executed properly, otherwise alternative system remedial actions must be executed. Therefore, a need exists in the art for such a system as the one described herein.